CREMA DI RISO
by Rei-chan
Summary: Io sono diversa. Ed è proprio per questo che sono uguale a tutti gli altri.


**------Crema di Riso------**

_"Che colore è?"_

_Domandò, quando le divenne impossibile ignorare l'odore acre e pungente della tintura... _

_"Eh?..."_

_"Il colore...quello che sta preparando...che colore è?"_

_"Ah! E' un biondo! Una tonalità che su di lei starà davvero d'incanto!"_

_"...biondo?..."_

_"Sì! La tonalità ha un nome...francese o fiammingo credo. Non lo ricordo bene."_

_"Perchè biondo?"_

_"Cosa?"_

_"Perchè proprio bionda?"_

_"Non credo sia possibile utilizzare il nero...non le si addice affatto..."_

_"..."_

_"Non esistono giapponesi dai capelli biondi di natura..."_

_Rise._

_"Non ne esistono neanche con i capelli azzurri, di natura..."_

_Aggrottò la fronte. _

_Un sarcasmo davvero fuori luogo, per essere apprezzato._

_"Vorrei i capelli neri." _

_Decisa._

_La parrucchiera poggiò una mano sotto il mento._

_"mmmm...non credo le si abbini molto..."_

_"Vorrei i capelli neri. Come tutti gli altri."_

_Sorrise con un sorriso di compatimento. _

_Lei odiava un simile atteggiamento. _

_Lo aveva ricevuto per troppo tempo, e adesso, non lo sopportava più da nessuno._

_Scosse la testa._

_"Non glielo consiglio proprio. Il nero contrasterebbe troppo con il colore della sua pelle..."_

_"Cos'ha la mia pelle che non va?..._

_"Nulla, per carità. Ma la crema di riso non si sposa affatto con il nero di seppia...senza offesa, le darebbe un aspetto un pò malaticcio..."_

_"Crema di riso?"_

_"Si...la sua pelle è troppo chiara...si verrebbe a creare un contrasto troppo elevato se i suoi capelli fossero tinti di nero..."_

_"..." _

_Sospirò impercettibilmente, lei._

_"..."_

_"Ed il biondo invece?"_

_"Il biondo le starebbe d'incanto...le darebbe quell'aspetto nordico e delicato che tanto va di moda ultimamente..."_

_Sospirò. Ancora una volta._

_Questa operazione si stava rivelando molto più seccante di quanto avesse immaginato._

_Non sopportava che la sua parola venisse messa in discussione._

_"Che sia..."_

_Tanto sapeva che i suoi capelli sarebbero stati tinti di biondo, con o senza il suo consenso..._

_Ad ogni modo, la parrucchiera aveva ragione. _

_Il risultato finale fu meraviglioso._

_Quei capelli chiari, simili ai raggi di un pallido sole invernale, le stavano meravigliosamente bene._

_Le ricadevano lungo la schiena, adesso. _

_Erano diventati lunghetti, sebbene ci avevano messo un bel pò per raggiungere quella lunghezza._

_Era bella. _

_Molto bella._

_Si era abituata a sentirselo dire da lui, più che a pensarlo da se realmente..._

_Toccò con una mano quei capelli lisci e sottili, adesso tinti di biondo, che le ricoprivano la testa._

_Non si era mai immaginata bionda, prima d'allora._

_Veramente, non si era mai immaginata con un aspetto diverso dal solito._

_Non ne aveva mai avuto nè il bisogno, nè l'occasione._

_"Gliel'avevo detto che il biondo le sarebbe stato benissimo!" _

_Lei non commentò. _

_Continuava a fissare allo specchio il risultato finale su di lei._

_Effettivamente, doveva riconoscere che erano veramente molto belli..._

_Si lasciò scappare un piccolo sorriso._

_Uno per se stessa._

_"Gia'..."_

_Fu la sua unica, inavvertita, risposta._

_Ci sarebbero cascati tutti, come degli allocchi..._

_Se il colore originario dei suoi capelli avesse potuto in qualche modo far sorgere dei dubbi, quel biondo le avrebbe spianato anche questa, di strada..._

_E' più "normale" una giapponese con i capelli tinti di biondo,_

_Che una che afferma, ed insiste, che l'azzurro dei suoi capelli è naturale..._

Ci mise un pò ad abituarsi ad attribuire a se stessa, l'immagine che si presentava ai suoi occhi tutte le volte che si trovava dinnanzi ad uno specchio.

Ma si abituò.

Al contrario di quelle lentine a contatto colorate, che riuscì a reggere un paio di giorni prima che i suoi occhi si irritassero...

Giusto in tempo.

Non si sarebbe potuta ripresentare con quegli occhi scuri un giorno di più.

Per lui, lei era bellissima.

Come sempre.

Iniziò a pensare che, anche rapata a zero, per lui sarebbe stata sempre tale.

Non era riuscita a terminare di leggere per tempo i documenti che le erano stati consegnati.

Non li aveva ancora neanche firmati.

La metropolitana di Neo Tokyo si era fermata, e la voce metallica dello speaker annunciava il nome della stazione.

Lanciò un occhiata al di fuori del finestrino, confermando ancora una volta il nome della fermata raggiunta.

Era la sua.

Doveva scendere.

Scostò la schiena dalla parete del treno sotterraneo dove si era appoggiata lungo durante il viaggio, e si affrettò ad uscire.

Una folata di vento fresco segnò come al solito il suo ritorno in superfice.

I lunghi capelli, da qualche mese biondi, svolazzarono all'impatto con l'aria all'uscita della metropolitana.

Lasciò che la sua mano scorresse come un pettine attraverso di essi, sistemandoli svogliatamente dopo che l'aria li aveva scomposti.

Casa sua non distava molto dalla fermata della metro.

Giusto due isolati, e sarebbe arrivata.

Chissà se lo avesse trovato in casa...

Sentì il cellulare vibrare: due chiamate senza risposta.

Tutte e due, della stessa persona.

Doveva dirle qualcosa.

Decise di richiamarlo, sostando sul marciapiede dinnanzi alle strisce pedonali, attendendo il segnale del semaforo.

"Sono io. Scusami, ma sono appena uscita dalla metropolitana. Cosa c'è?"

Lui l'avvisava che aveva dimenticato le chiavi in casa.

"D'accordo, sto per arrivare."

Sorrise. Le disse qualcosa di carino.

Sicuramente.

"Certo che sì."

"..."

Rise silenziosamente.

"Ho detto di sì! Sono per la strada, non farmi alzare il tono più del dovuto!"

Attraversò le strisce pedonali continuando a parlare al telefono.

La conversazione le ricordò improvvisamente un impegno che aveva dimenticato.

"Ah! E' vero! Me ne ero completamente dimenticata!..."

Sarebbe dovuta tornare a casa.

Ma quella telefonata deviò il suo percorso, improvvisamente.

Era lucido.

Talmente lucido che si ci poteva quasi specchiare.

"Come nuovo!"

Il vecchio panciuto tirò fuori da sotto il bancone un violino.

Uno di legno di ebano, di qualità non particolarmente pregiata...

Erano in molti a domandarsi come mai non si fosse ancora decisa a cambiarlo con un modello più interessante...

"Ha gia' pagato tutto suo marito stamani. Non mi deve nulla!"

Si affrettò a dire, prima che lei potesse tirar fuori dalla borsa la sua carta di credito.

"Ho anche sistemato l'archetto...era un pò consumato..."

Sorrisero entrambi.

Lei, ovviamente, con il suo solito contenimento.

"La ringrazio."

Lo stesso che,un paio di anni fa, lui con le lacrime le aveva insegnato...

"Grazie a lei."

Sotto i suoi occhiali rotondi, l'anziano violinista arrossì.

Portò una mano dietro la nuca, come un imbarazzato studente liceale che ha appena ricevuto il bentou da una ragazza...

"A che punto..."

Stava per andarsene, quando lui irruppe il silenzio, imbarazzato.

Lei gli rivolse l'attenzione.

"A...a che punto sono i nuovi lavori?"

"Per il momento...tutto tace..."

Fu confuso dalla sua risposta.

"Uh?"

"Per ora..."

Strinse i fogli di carta che ancora teneva poggiati al petto.

"...per ora ho altre cose a cui pensare..."

Salutò, ed andò via.

Senza attendere una risposta dall'uomo.

Le campanelline rosse, appese alla porta del negozio,suonarono al momento in cui lei, la richiuse alle sue spalle.

Lasciando all'interno di esso, solo il loro echeggiare nel silenzio.

Era una zona molto trafficata, quella.

Per quanto cercasse di estraniarsene, il rumore della strada violava i suoi sensi.

Vi era un ingorgo, ed i clacson ricoprivano ogni cosa con i loro fastidioso strombazzare.

Lei, per la seconda volta in quel dì, si ritrovava accanto ad un semaforo.

Tra le mani, il violino all'interno della sua custodia...

e nell'altra, stretti al suo petto, i documenti...

Si piegò in avanti, cercando di intravedere aldilà dell'ingorgo che occupava l'intera carreggiata, ma le fu impossibile vedere oltre quel serpentone infinito...

Sbuffò.

Le persone in attesa come lei di attraversare la strada, si andavano man mano accumolando...

Celando l'azzurro dei suoi capelli, aveva anche celato il lato che la distingueva maggiormente dal resto della massa.

E con esso, anche quella sensazione di disagio, di estraneità, che sentiva nei riguardi degli altri si era in qualche modo affievolita...

Nonostante non avesse i capelli neri, come tutti gli altri.

_ E' più normale incontrare una giapponese dai capelli tinti di biondi, che una che afferma che i suoi capelli sono azzurri per natura. _

Da quel giorno, questa frase era come diventata il suo motto.

Nell'attesa, riprese a leggere quei documenti custoditi gelosamente.

Ma neanche in quell'occasione potè terminare la sua lettura.

Avvertì un auto appostarsi accanto al suo marciapiede.

Classico teatrino dei semafori di NeoTokyo-3

"Non ho bisogno di un taxi."

Non lo guardò neanche. Vi era abituata.

Figuriamoci se in quell'ingorgo avresse preferito prendere un taxi, piuttosto che andare a piedi.

Ma l'auto non si mosse.

A differenza delle altre volte. I secondi scorrevano lenti e pesanti come lo sguardo del conducente su di lei...

Sebbene non avesse distolto gli occhi dalle sue letture, lo avvertì in maniera particolare.

Le diede fastidio.

"Ho detto che non ho bisogno di un taxi."

Infastidita.

Ancora, colui che era a bordo di quell'auto non smise di fissarla.

"Lo so..."

Fu la risposta finale, che riuscì a far staccare gli occhi di lei da quei fogli e finalmente, degnarlo della sua attenzione visiva...

Solo allora capì perchè continuava a fissarla in quel modo...

Non tardò a riconoscerlo.

Quel viso...

Quell'espressione...

Quegli occhi...

...anche senza occhiali, non le furono difficili da riconoscere.

"Tu..."

La sola, unica risposta di lei.

Si limitò a dire solo quello.

Anche se lui l'aveva conosciuta sin troppo bene per non immaginare che dentro la sua mente, le parole non erano matematicamente numerabili...

In tutte le case, vi è nell'aria un odore predominante,che in qualche modo le distingue dalle altre.

Naturalmente, esso può essere più o meno gradevole...

Chi vi vive, di solito, non avverte l'odore della propria casa perchè ne ha le narici assuefatte.

Ma se un estraneo dovesse entrarvi, nel momento in cui varca la soglia, noterebbe immediatamente la fragranza di quella casa...

E in quella di lei, negli ultimi periodi, vi era un forte odore di latte...

Che non passò inosservato al naso dell' Estraneo.

"Tea o caffè?"

Non si scompose più di tanto.

Non si seppe spiegare nemmeno il perchè.

Era sola.

Con un Estraneo in casa.

Sarebbe dovuto bastare per mettere a disagio chiunque.

Ma non lei.

A differenza di quanto avesse potuto immaginare.

Sentiva il suo sguardo ancora addosso, mentre di spalle, stava armeggiando con qualcosa in cucina...

Lui era seduto sul divano nel soggiorno accanto alla cucina.

Le pesava;

Il suo sguardo sulla schiena le pesava come un fardello.

Si voltò.

Con Decisione.

"Tea o caffè?" Ripetè la domanda.

L'Estraneo inclinò la schiena in avanti, poggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia ed intrecciando le mani.

Il solito sorriso sarcastico dipinto su quel volto scavato dal tempo.

"Tea..."

Avuta la risposta desiderata, si voltò nuovamente, nella speranza di scrollassi di dosso quello sguardo...

"...Immagino tu abbia imparato a farlo..."

Aggiunse.

Lei mise due bollitori sul fornello, accendendo il gas.

"Ho imparato a fare tante cose..."

"Anche a parlare, vedo..."

"Di quello, mi mancavano le basi..."

Iniziava ad innervosirsi di sentirsi osservata. Ma non glielo avrebbe detto.

Anche se lui lo sapeva, e di certo, lo stava facendo apposta.

Preparò il tea, portandolo su un vassoio sino al tavolinetto del salotto, tra il divano e la televisione.

Fece attenzione a non inciampare su di una pecorella di peluche lasciata incustodita sul tappeto.

Lo poggiò su di esso, assieme alla zuccheriera.

Glielo servì senza fare una parola.

Solo con uno scambio di sguardo.

Si sedette sul divano di fronte a lui.

Prendendo il suo tea.

L'Estraneo infilò le mani nelle tasche della sua giacca di renna, estraendo silenziosamente un qualcosa...

Era uno Compact Disk.

Di musica.

"Ho ascoltato tutti i tuoi pezzi...è notevole..."

Con un gesto della mano, poggiò il CD sul tavolino accanto al vassoio.

"Ti ringrazio."

"Una violinista...non vi era mestiere più azzeccato per te."

"..."

Non capì il motivo di questa sua affermazione.

"Farai qualcos'altro?"

Perchè tutti le porgevano questa domanda?

"Non credo. Almeno, non per ora..."

Non diede ulteriori spiegazioni alla sua risposta. Il proprietario del negozio di violini non era più estraneo di lui.

E lui non ne volle...

Ciò a cui lui sembrava aspirare maggiormente, era continuare ad ammirarla...

Così diversa ma così simile all'ultima volta...

"Perchè mi fissi...?"

Smise di bere il suo tea, lei.

Ebbe il coraggio di dire, non potendo sopportare oltre quegli occhi invasivi...

"Ti stavo osservando..."

Capì a cosa si riferiva.

Lasciò che le sue dita toccassero la punta dei suoi capelli dorati che poggiavano lungo le spalle.

"Ho dovuto tingerli di biondo...non è stata una mia scelta..."

L'Estraneo tacque.

Lei posò la tazza semivuota sul tavolino, e si rialzò.

Si riavvicinò alla cucina, rimosse il secondo bollitore dal fuoco e vi versò il contenuto in un biberon di plastica.

Latte.

Questo gesto non passò inosservato neanche a lui.

Lo sorprese, ma non più di tanto...

"Hai..."

Si fermò.

Indicò con un movimento del viso verso di lei.

"Hai un..."

Lei lo interruppe.

Immaginava che il biberon in mano avrebbe richiamato la sua attenzione.

"Si, abbiamo una bambina. Si chiama Miwa."

"..."

"Sta con noi da due mesi. Stavo valutando la possibilità di mettermi in aspettative. "

Lui non continuò subito.

Si fermò.

"Una bambina..."

Il suo tono non era nè sorpreso, nè meravigliato.

I suoi occhi inespressivi non lasciavano trasparire nulla, se non rassegnazione...

Lei ripose il biberon dentro al bollitore, per mantenerlo al caldo.

"Non è fattibile che tu abbia avuto una bambina."

Si voltò a guardare l'estraneo con cui conversava.

"Tu...conosci i miei limiti meglio di me. Sai che non è possibile..."

Lei confermò le sue idee.  
Si autocontraddiceva da sola.

Lei era sterile. Non avrebbe potuto avere figli.

Però adesso l'aveva. Aveva avuto una figlia.

E quell'odore di latte che regnava all'interno della casa faceva presagire che il gesto di lei era un qualcosa di abituale...

"Ci hanno consigliato di presentarci agli assistenti sociali nel modo più discreto possibile. Il colore dei miei capelli e dei miei occhi non andava affatto bene..."

"..."

Non aggiunse nulla alla sua spiegazione.

"Non potendo cambiare il mio DNA, ho cambiato i miei capelli..."

"..."

"Rimediare a questo almeno, sarebbe stato nelle mie possibilità..."

Si sentì in colpa.

L'estraneo avvertì una strana sensazione di pentimento.

Ingiustificato.

"..."

Il suo silenzio perdurò ancora un pò...

Lui capì.

Non volle sapere nient'altro.

"Rei..."

Non si voltò al suono del suo nome.

Rimase lì, immobile di fronte alla cucina.

Continuò a dare le spalle al suo ospite.

Incurante completamente.

Sentì lo sbattere del cucchiaino sulla porcellana delle tazze.

Si voltò solo allora.

Lui gli stava porgendo la tazza di tea vuota.

Lei si avvicinò.

La raccolse con una mano.

Ma fu incapace di allontanarsi. L'estraneo le prese il polso.

Non si scompose.

Forse si sarebbe dovuta preoccupare, ma non lo fece.

Lui non la guardava in viso. Guardava quel suo braccio piccolo e bianco, fortemente in contrasto con il suo...

Lei non capì le sue intenzioni.

Rimasero così per alcuni secondi...

Lui sorrise. Un sorriso triste, quasi ironico...

"Crema di riso..."

"..."

Era la seconda volta che sentiva gli altri appellarsi alla sua pelle in quel modo...

"Puoi cambiare ciò che vuoi, ma la tua pelle rimarrà sempre dello stesso colore..."

"..."

Si domandò cosa si stesse celando dietro le sue parole.

Era così importante dopotutto, il colore della sua pelle?

"La riconoscerei tra mille...è una tonalità unica al mondo, la tua..."

Capì finalmente a cosa stava alludendo con quelle parole.

"Lo so. Ci sarà sempre qualcosa di diverso in me, che mi differenzierà dalle persone lì fuori..."

"..."

Lei sorrise.

Anche questo, un sorriso deciso

"...e sarà proprio questa diversità a rendermi uguale a tutti gli altri."

La risposta di lei fu spiazzante.

Di certo, per lui inaspettata.

Riflettè sulle sue parole. Riconobbe che suonavano tutt'altro che insensate.

Essendo differente, sarebbe stata uguale a tutti gli altri...

Poichè nessuno essere umano è uguale ad un'altro...

Aveva capito...

E lei lo aveva preceduto.

Era stata in grado di spezzare la barriera che da sempre l'avevano separata dalla normalità.

Ogni limite era stato raggiunto. La stessa natura che loro avevano forzato, lei era riuscita a farla sfociare nel suo essere...

Continuò a non rispondere, lui.

Forse, sarebbero rimasti all'infinito in quella posizione.

La porta d'ingresso si aprì.

Si era dimenticata di non averla richiusa a chiave, prima.

"Tadaima!"

Una voce maschile.

"TADAIMAAA!"

Una voce di bambina.

Si aprì anche la mano dell'Estraneo, che liberò il braccio di lei.

Entrò lui.

Teneva in braccio una bimba vestita di velluto rosso.

Miwa aveva quasi due anni e mezzo.

Non si sapeva molto sul suo passato, se non che era stata ritrovata un anno fa a vagare da sola per la metropolitana di Kyoto.

Un classico caso di abbandono.

Nessuno venne mai a riprendersela.

Da due mesi, era stata adottata da loro.

Una coppia incapace di avere figli.

Aveva gia' cominciato a formulare le prime frasi complesse.

Non aveva mai dato alcun problema.

"Rei, la porta era apert..."

Si bloccò nel notare che la moglie non era da sola.

Vi era un Estraneo in casa.

Un Estraneo che lui conosceva.

Non ebbe il tempo di poterlo neanche osservare.

L'estraneo si alzò di colpo dal divano, prese la giacca e senza neanche infilarla, si scagliò contro la porta.

Velocemente.

Passò davanti a Lui.

"Pa..."

Lo spostamento d'aria fece vibrare i suoi capelli castani.

Ed anche i capelli di Miwa.

"Padre!..."

Gridò.

Quel richiamo non lo scalfì.

Anche perchè nella sua vita, non ebbe molto l'occasione ad abituarsi a sentirsi appellare in quel modo.

Rimase però sulla soglia della porta, adesso aperta.

"PADRE!"

Il suo richiamo fu ancora più forte.

Gli corse incontro raggiungendo la breve distante che lo separava da lui.

Nei suoi occhi si leggeva un misto tra determinazione e rabbia.

Lui non disse niente. Non si voltò neanche.

Si limitò solo a guardarlo con la coda degli occhi.

Per qualche istante.

Vide quel filo di rancore presente nello sguardo di lui: all'anagrafe, suo figlio.

Voleva dirgli tante cose.

Ma in quel momento, non riuscì a proferire alcuna parola.

"Stammi bene, Shinji."

Chiuse la porta dietro di se con queste sole, uniche parole.

Stammi bene, Shinji.

Lo aveva chiamato per nome.

Non lo rincorse.

Sarebbe stato inutile.

Lo sapeva a priori.

Lei era rimasta ferma lì, esattamente come lui l'aveva lasciata.

Sentiva ancora la sua mano sul suo polso.

"CHE...DIAVOLO CI FACEVA QUI'?"

Non riuscì a contenersi. Si rivolse alla moglie con un tono alterato.

Lei lo guardò per qualche istante, e subito dopo chinò il capo.

"ALLORA?"

Miwa fu spaventata dal tono del padre.

Iniziò a singhiozzare silenziosamente.

Lei si spostò. Raggiunse il marito.

"Nulla..."

Lui cercò di riacquistare la calma.

Guardò la moglie.

Non ebbe il tempo di commentare.

Si fermò.

Anzi,

Lei lo fermò.

Lei accostò la sua mano a quella del marito.

Notò la differenza.

La mano di lui era bianca.

Ma la sua lo era di più. Era crema di riso.

"Crema di riso."

"Eh?"

Non capì il nesso con la discussione.

"Mi ha detto...che la mia pelle è color crema di riso... che l'avrebbe riconosciuta tra mille..."

Shinji Ikari non parlò. Non capì.

Lei poggiò una mano sul viso preoccupato della bimba.

Anche lì, notò la differenza...

"Se solo ti ha fatto qualcosa io..."

"No."

Lui apparve confuso.

Lei,serena.

Prese la piccola dalle braccia del marito.

Sorrise.

Prima alla bambina, poi al marito.

Ed infine, a se stessa.

Fiera.

Orgogliosa.

"Ha solo confermato una cosa, che io sapevo gia'..."

Sapeva che questa frase non gli avrebbe chiarito le idee,

Ma di farlo, se ne sarebbe occupata più tardi con più calma.

Quella frase doveva risplendere, in tutta la sua intensità.

Alla fine,

Aveva vinto lei.

**FINE**

Questa fanfiction nasce da un commento di uno dei miei prof delle superiori

per quanto riguarda la mia pelle, come sempre bianca, nonostante fosse

luglio (periodo di esami di maturità). Tutti quanti erano abbronzati, mentre

io come al solito (sono di carnagione piuttosto chiara) ero bianca come

sempre, questo mi guarda e mi fa: "Tsk! Crema di riso! Tu con il sole ci hai

litigato."

Ora, a distanza di quasi un anno, ci ho scritto una FF:)

Chissa' se lui potrà mai immaginareche dalla sua frase, decisamente

sarcastica, avrei tratto spunto per una nuova FF :D

I commenti sono i benvenuti:)


End file.
